


Flashback Sequence

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I have no excuses, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so sorry, M/M, also uh did I mention my horrible writing, brain why, don't think it technically counts as saihara x everyone, oh also I should probably tag it with alcohol, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pregame non-despair au or whatever the fuck you call it when they're their pregame selves but without Danganronpa in which there are entirely too many flashbacks
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Flashback Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god  
> I promise I only started writing this to write flirty pregame Saihara I'm so sorry  
> Honestly  
> I promise  
> Why is my brain like this ;-;  
> Also halfway through my brain 1. Completely changed its stand on Kiiruma, and 2. Got into a ship war(Saimami vs Amaguji, I was for Saimami) so that was fun  
> Does that justify the Amami flashback  
> Or even just explain it  
> I'm still incredible Saiouma trash just,,, Saimami  
> (Oh god I really needed to get this out of my system)

"Saihara-chan, how drunk are you?"

Really, Kokichi had just been minding his own business. Yes, he was at a party. Yes, his crush was there. Yes, a lot of the other kids had been getting _incredibly_ wasted for the past half-hour. And yes, he had been hoping to see Saihara there, and he did _happen_ to sit near where the taller boy was. But really, it wasn't _his_ fault he had to interact with a drunk Saihara.

~~It was really hot, though.~~

"Pretty wasted," Saihara said, and Kokichi was honestly surprised he could still talk coherently. Hell, Kokichi was surprised he could even still _stand._ He voiced his concern, to which the raven-haired boy managed to squeeze onto the same loveseat as Kokichi, which was no easy task considering the amount of other kids on there. He was mostly on Kokichi's lap.

Kokichi started blushing furiously, despite his best efforts.

"You-you're sitting on me." 

"Mm. Look at that. I am."

Saihara suddenly leaned into Kokichi, going from 0 to 100 in approximately a second. "Do you like it?" 

"Ah- Saihara-chan!" 

"Mm. I like this." He laughed, and Kokichi realized the taller boy's shirt was unbuttoned down past his collarbone, and his tie was barely still around his neck. Kokichi assumed the jacket had been discarded at some point.

_N-not like I care._

His thought process was shaky at best, short-circuted by Saihara's proximity. 

And it still wasn't enough.

He _so_ wanted to kiss Saihara right then and there.

He couldn't, though.

He had frozen up in front of Saihara before, but this was ridiculous.

_Just kiss him already._

Jeez, everyone was a critic, including, it seemed, his own brain. 

_Before you can have time to regret it or psyche yourself out: just kiss him, for crying out loud!_

Saihara had sucking on Kokichi's fingers. 

He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but at the same time it felt strangely erotic and he kinda... liked how it felt?

_Feelings are confusing._

He wasn't quite as wasted as Saihara, but he had drunk some, and he knew it was still taking effect, even now.

"Ngh-" He wasn't quite sure if he could be trusted to articulate words right now.

Of course, he trusted Saihara even less.

And yet, he had full control of what he did next.

He grabbed the taller boy by the tie that was still threatening to come loose, some part of him attempting not to cut off his air but being outvoted by the sheer adrenaline rush of the moment. Saihara had protested for a moment as Kokichi required both hands, but he figured it was a necessary evil. The raven-haired boy moaned and that was when Kokichi decided to Officially Fuck All Of It, he probably wouldn't even remember this tomorrow. 

He kissed Saihara, and it was both underwhelming and absolutely perfect at the same time.

Underwhelming, because he had expected a whole sort of uncertainty about the whole thing, of which there was none.

Perfect, because, well- Shuichi. The other boy seemed slightly out of breath- _gee, I wonder why-_ but still leaned into the kiss, adjusting his position to be further on top of Kokichi all the while keeping their lips locked. Kokichi let go of the other boy's tie and, uncertain of where to put his hands, felt them gradually drift up towards Saihara's hair, in which they became tangled very quickly. He felt the other boy's hands near his back, pulling them closer. 

He turned his face, moving slightly, trying to find new angles, aware of the obscene sucking noises now coming from them but not even remotely caring. Honestly, he wants nothing more than to leave, preferably with Shuichi, preferably to somewhere else-

But ugh, where he is right now- he opens his eyes and sees Shuichi's, bright gold and he could swear they're pretty much glowing in the darkness of the party. He leans further into Shuichi, opening the space between their mouths slowly. He tries, in this instance, to memorize Shuichi's face. Maybe, if he was lucky, he wouldn't remember this whole debacle the next day. But he was hell-bent on at least saving this memory in his brain. A hand cupped his cheek as something was muttered into the kiss, the individual words lost and _excuse him,_ this was _not_ fair.

He was pretty sure he had lost all contact with oxygen long since. That didn't stop him from kissing, prying open the space between their mouths forcefully, feeling his hands knot in Shuichi's hair, the vague noise of surprise from the other boy. 

He noted, somewhat disconnectedly, the manner in which he was moaning into Shuichi's mouth. What he didn't know was how loud he'd been. Until he heard Miu, that was.

"Oh, get a room, you two!" 

He didn't want to respond, per se, he honestly would have been content with staying in Shuichi's arms forever. Unfortunately, he had the misfortune of needing air. He pulled away from Shuichi with an audible popping sound, in a way that suggested his sole purpose in this was to retort to Miu.

"You say that like we haven't seen you around any girl ever. Or Kiibo. Or Saihara-chan. Or-"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Miu went red, although whether that was from him teasing her or the girl next to her putting an arm around her, it was up for debate.

"Mm. Kokichi-" 

Kokichi deftly pulled him closer until their lips touched, and then it was just. Bliss. He tilted his face slightly into Shuichi's, wanting to remember every part of this, not caring what happened after, just wanting this. 

"Yes," he breathed, mostly into Shuichi's mouth.

"Mm- can we go?" 

He responded to this, not with words, but by grabbing what little was left of Shuichi's long-suffering tie, effectively cutting off the boy's air supply, and kissing him so fiercely he'd remember it forever. At least, he hoped.

"Ngh-" 

Kokichi pulled away just enough to say his bit.

"Oh, do you not like it?" 

He let go, and saw Shuichi's pupils visibly dilate.

"Mm- Ouma-"

"Friendly reminder that you two crazy-ass motherfuckers are _IN PUBLIC_. Do your weird kinky shit somewhere else, for the sake of everyone's sanity. "

He stuck his tongue out at Miu. " Shut up. "

And, for approximately the 53rd time tonight- was he always like this when he was drunk? He'd have to look into that- he lost control completely. Not in an overly dramatic way. He didn't even reach for Shuichi's tie. 

He pressed a kiss to the taller boy's neck, laughing at the immediate blush. "Oh-" 

The finger thing again. Did Shuichi just have a really big finger kink or what?

Well. Whatever it was, it was _hot_.

"What _is_ your thing with fingers?" 

"Mm? Oh, uh. " He smiled. "Long story." 

"Ugh, you're the worst."

He loved the way Shuichi's could laugh at anything, and how pretty his laugh was. 

"Unghhhh-" 

"Would you two either 1, shut the _fuck_ up, or 2, get a fucking room? Your choice, really, but pick one before we drive you out to the middle of the woods and leave you there. "

"Oh, fine. Come on, Ouma."

-

He thought they were going to make it. He really did. And then, halfway to Shuichi's room, he pushed the taller boy up against the wall and started kissing him. Hard.

"Remember all those times- ngh- when people asked us if we were dating, " he said, just barely coming up for air, "and we had to say- mnph- 'of course not, neither of us feel that way about each other'?" 

"Y-yeah..."

" And we gave each other that _look,_ like no way- ugh- would we ever be any more than friends- mnhg-"

"I don't want to."

"What do you mean-?"

"Even if this is nothing more than a drunk hookup, I want it to be- more than that. I- I don't-" He visibly gave up on words and started kissing Kokichi harder. "Mm- I want this. I don't want to have to stare at you in class when I'm sure you're not looking. I don't want to have to find ways to get to be near you at parties- nh- I want this, you idiot. If you had told me you liked me earlier-"

"Well, apparently you have to get incredibly wasted to tell me stuff like this, I'd shut up if I were you."

"Make me."

That was definitely the right thing to say, at least as far as Kokichi was concerned.

"Mm, alright." He opened the door behind Shuichi and laughed as they both fell into the closet. The feeling of being alone when the door had closed was intoxicating, and did things to his already palpitating heart. "Nnmgh-" He grabbed Shuichi's tie, restricting but not eliminating his air supply, and ran his fingers through the other boy's hair. He pulled at it a bit, out of curiosity. Shuichi kissed him, biting Kokichi's bottom lip. He blushed and looked away.

"I love you." There it was. He had said it. Whether or not it was true was debatable. Kokichi wanted to say it back, wanted to finally say it, but was hit with a wave of uncertainty. 

"Shuichi-" 

He wasn't sure what to say. Yes, he loved Saihara, but- this was the same Saihara who had spent both junior and senior years hooking up with Amami every chance he got. But, this was the same Saihara he had kissed that time, the same Saihara who had held his hand when they watched scary movies, letting Kokichi sit on his lap. The same Saihara who had been his friend since junior high. The good and the bad.

"I love you too." 

-

His pupils dilated, air cutting off as he hoped Ouma would know when he had to breathe, but _god_ it was hot. Honestly, he wasn't sure how he had ended up hooking up with his crush and best friend since before high school, but he was so starved for touch he'd take anything he could get.

He slipped Kokichi's fingers into his mouth. He was disgusting, he knew, but he had always been like this, and he was drunk besides. Kokichi pulled on his tie, bringing them close enough to kiss again.

_That's what, the fourth time tonight?_

_Don't keep track!_

Kokichi thankfully let go when their lips met, focusing his hands in Shuichi's hair, which made him moan into Kokichi's mouth and bite the smaller boy's bottom lip as he pulled at it. Shuichi realized he wasn't wearing his hat. Oh well. He'd find it later, this was more pressing.

He realized he had Kokichi pinned to the wall approximately ten seconds after he had done so. He didn't usually-

_Don't usually what? Fuck your best friend? I didn't see you bringing that up with Keebo. Or Akamatsu. Or Momota. Or-_

_Okay, okay, fine. I guess I just- I don't want to lose him. If I can't- if he doesn't-_

_I think it's already pretty far past the point of no return. Hell, I'd say we stopped at the point of no return, dawdled for a bit, and then yelled 'fuck you' and simultaneously flipped it off._

_Anyways._

"Shuichi, are you serious right now?" 

"Mm?"

Kokichi lowered his voice, whispering but still with a hint of annoyance to his voice. It was almost like normal, when Shuichi would say something dumb and Kokichi would correct him, except this was um. Very different. 

"You idiot, just fuck me. " 

-

"?" _Wh-_

_Oh holy shit._

_Holy shit_

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_

Any profanity, really. He wasn't picky.

But fuck fuck fuck what did he _do._

Well, no. He knew what he did. His memories of the night before were crystal clear, much to his annoyance. A better question was WHY. Had he seriously just sacrificed his friendship with Ouma for-

Yes. Apparently he had. He blamed the alcohol.

_Ugh._

He buried his face in his hands.

_I hooked up with Ouma- in a closet-_

_Maybe I can act like I don't remember it?_

_Do I want to?_

He sighed. _No._

_..._

_He's right there_

_I should wake him up_

_I should give him a chance to leave and pretend we never did this_

_I should brace myself for the heartbreak and go cry_

_I should wake him up_

"...Ouma-kun?" 

"Nnh-"

"Kokichi." 

"Mm- what is it?" 

"You should wake up."

"Fine." Ouma stretched and yawned, then seemed to notice his surroundings.

"... Shit."

-

"..."

"Well," Ouma's face went bright red. "I- that happened." 

"Yup."

They both sit in silence for a moment.

Of course, then they both start talking at the same time.

"You can leave if you want-" 

"I'm sorry about that-"

"Wait, what?"

Another brief silence. Then Shuichi speaks. "If you want to go, you can. I- I'm sorry. "

"For what, exactly?"

"I- you don't-"

"Oh, I remember. I'm just not sure in what world you need to apologize for it."

"Wh-"

"Nothing I said last night wasn't true."

" ... "

Shuichi did this sometimes when they were talking, got all quiet and pulled his hat over his face. But he didn't have his hat so he was just um. Bright red. It made Kokichi want to blush just looking at him. 

The last time Shuichi had gotten like this was when they had kissed for the first time. They had been talking about what they would do after college, and Kokichi had jokingly suggested they get married. _"After all, we both know we're soulmates!"_ And Shuichi's face just went bright red, same as now. Kokichi couldn't help thinking it looked hot. So, to hopefully make the situation less awkward, he had kissed Shuichi.

He had grabbed Shuichi by his tie and pulled them together. Shuichi, after being frozen for a bit, had cupped a hand around his jaw. At some point, when they separated, Shuichi was even redder and drooling slightly, like he found Ouma attractive but was embarrassed about it. 

They didn't talk about the kiss for the rest of the day, but Kokichi remembered the way they had casually cuddled for the rest of the day, and how during their friend group's semi-unofficial movie night, Shuichi had silently just started sucking on Kokichi's fingers. He was pretty sure neither of them were able to focus on the movie.

So obviously, afterwards, he had started flirting. Shuichi seemed uncomfortable, so he had left. The next day, the taller boy just acted like nothing had happened. So he ignored it. Stored him and Shuichi in his mental list of Things That Would Not Work Out. Obviously the other didn't like him like that. 

So why was that same boy still here, in front of him despite remembering everything...everything that had happened last night? Was it out of a sense of responsibility? _Or does he like me like that-?_

_Stupid, don't get your hopes up. If last time should be any indication, he doesn't want anything to do with you._

_But-_

_Stop. You're pathetic._

"So." He cleared his throat. "About what we're going to do now-" 

"Right now, we're going to do damage control. Other stuff later. Get your clothes back on."

And just like that, Shuichi was all business.

"And damage control consists of-?"

"Help me go around and find all the people who hooked up here last night."

"You mean, excluding us?"

"Something like that. Anyways, come on, I need to find my hat. "

-

"So...holy shit."

" Yeah, I probably should've warned you. Damage control can be slightly traumatizing."

" Slightly? I am never going to be able to un-see this."

It honestly wasn't that bad, but the people involved more than added to the wtf factor. 

Kokichi sighed and resigned himself to his fate. "Naegi-kun! Togami-kun! Wake up!" 

"Hm?" Naegi sat up, albeit very slowly, assessed his surroundings, muttered a brief but profound "Shit, " and said he would wake up Togami. " He doesn't like being woken up, and uh- if you could just not mention you saw us, it'd be great, thanks." He smiled. 

"Well. That was a thing."

"Yeah..."

-

" Wait- don't they live here? Why-"

"Yeah, they both live here. They have their own fucking room. And instead, they choose to hook up in the bathroom. Komaeda-kun and Hinata-kun get pretty kinky."

" Do we _have_ to wake them up-?"

"If we don't want Akamatsu-chan yelling at us, I'd say yeah."

Blushing, Shuichi woke the boys up from their...compromising positions and got them out.

"Why does everything make you blush?"

"Huh? Oh, well, not everything, just...a lot of things? But you don't get to give me shit about that, you saw them."

Kokichi rocked back on his heels. "True."

-

"Oh god. Oh god. Ohhhhh god." 

"We.. all knew it was going to happen?" 

"That doesn't make it _better_."

"Well, stop staring."

"I am not staring."

"Well, anyways. Momota-kun, Harukawa-chan. Wake up."

"Ngh-? Wh-? Oh. Ouma-kun.... Saihara-kun."

"Hi." Shuichi spoke with a kind of blunt annoyance towards Momota. "You and Harukawa-chan are kinda. In the way." 

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that!" He turned to Harukawa, who was awake but doing her best to act as though she was not. "Hey HaruMaki!" 

-

"Heh, he's like a little kid." 

" Mhm."

"Shui- Saihara-chan- why are you acting like this? I know you had an argument but-"

"Ouma-kun. I slept with him."

Kokichi's mouth formed an "o" shape.

"...They weren't dating then, right? Cause that'd be a dick move."

"No, they weren't. Even I wouldn't do that. We- we were friends, and- we took it too far, I guess."

"You seem to do that a lot."

"Wh-what?"

"Saihara-chan, you have at least two other people you used to be friends with and then suddenly hated each other, it's not that hard to figure out."

"D-do you regret it?"

"Fucking you? No, of course not. Why would I?"

"Never mind."

-

High school. Shuichi still remembered it, the cliques and the "friends," the classes that could last for hours on end...

And Amami. 

They had spent most of freshman and sophomore years hating each other. Shuichi resented Amami for the way he would gently condescend and thought himself better than everyone else, and his general vanity. Amami hated Shuichi for- Shuichi honestly wasn't sure. Maybe out of a sense of obligation?

But then came junior year.

The second day of school. They were arguing, as usual. 

_"I don't get what about your family having prestige lets you act all high and mighty to the rest of us."_

_"You wouldn't. I think, spoiler alert, you have to actually have class to be classy."_

_"I don't think I'd call how you act 'classy'."_

_To which Amami had bitten his ear._

_"What the_ fuck, _Amami?"_

_"What?'_

_"Well, you're hot, but that's not the point here-"_

_"Oh? Saihara-kun thinks I'm hot? Something I've always aspired to achieve."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Give me a good reason to." Amami's voice was suggestive and he had a smug look on his face._

_He became acutely aware of the way he was drooling._

_He quickly swiped at his face with his arm._

_"... If you really want me that badly."_

_And thus led to two years straight of fucking wherever possible. He still hated Amami, and he was sure the feeling was mutual. But god, was it hard to remember that, screaming Amami's name in one of their bedrooms, or climaxing in a bathroom stall._

_They hardly ever interacted besides that, but then that was all they did any time they interacted. He had heard the term "friend with benefits" tossed around near Amami's parents a couple of times, and straight-up scoffed. It was more like enemies with benefits, as he pointed out to Amami._

_Two full years of missed classes, two years of biting Amami for condescending. Two years of Amami moaning under him as he bit and licked and sucked, two full years of getting caught in janitor's closets, empty classrooms, anywhere Amami could find room._

_Shuichi honestly loved it. The idea of fucking Amami where they could get caught turned him on like nobody's business._

_Shuichi was red and drooling and completely at Amami's mercy._

_"Ngh- god, just fuck me already, Taro."_

_To which Amami would usually moan and oblige._

After senior year, however.

_"We can't keep doing this."_

_"And why not, exactly?"_

_"Well for starters, every time we're not fucking we hate each other. Also, high school is over. You might be able to just hitch a ride from your parents, but some of us actually need to work."_

_"You could- be my boyfriend-?"_

_"And what, be your family's little secret forever? I'm not an idiot, Taro. I can see what's going on. If your parents even had the slightest suspicion we were romantically involved, they'd find a way to not let us ever meet again. They're fine with this setup, because they see me as a phase that you'll get past, and hey, it's not like we're going on dates where we could be seen._

_"Face it, Taro. Like it or not, we can't keep doing this."_

_" I- you- ugh. Does two years mean nothing to you?"_

_"... Yeah, they mean something. That this has been happening far too long. I 'loved'-" he made air quotes "-you in a purely sexual way. That's not bad in and of itself, but the way we did this- we did it all wrong."_

_"S-shu!"_

_"Don't call me that."_

-

"I think that's it. We even found my hat, hah."

"Are we going to...talk about what happened?"

"...Yeah."

"Okay, so first off, I'm never letting you near alcohol again-"

-

_"Never have I ever... fucked someone I hate."_

_Shuichi, Amami, Harukawa, Akamatsu, and Kiibo all drank._

_"Wait I'm sorry what the fuck how-"_

_"Well, Mo-moron: Saihara-chan and Amami-kun fuck on pretty much an hourly basis, Harukawa-chan likes to act like she hates your guts, Akamatsu-chan actually hates Saihara-chan's guts, and, uh, Kiibo-"_

_"Shut. Up."_

_"Oh-ho-ho, I see! Makes sense! "_

_"A-anyways." Shuichi was up. " Never have I ever- spilled a secret that wasn't mine."_

_Ouma, Maki, Miu, and Amami drank, the last with a raunchy look at Shuichi. He blushed and tried not to drool. He was probably not succeeding._

_"Never have I ever made out with someone- of the same gender." Shuichi mentally facepalmed._

_"Really, Taro?"_

_"You have to."_

_He rolled his eyes._

_Momota, Harukawa, Kiibo, Akamatsu, and Iruma drank._

_"Wait- haven't you two-" Momota made a weird gesture with his hands, almost like-_

_"Oh god oh god Momota-kun I will pay you to never do that again oh god-" Shuichi, exaggerating, leaned against Amami, who was giggling so fiercely Shuichi wasn't sure when he'd stop._

_"Wh-"_

_"Momota-kun, say it with me. Fuck. It's not that hard, " Amami said, or tried to say though bursts of laughter._

_"Okay but seriously, are we going to discuss the fact that you two fuck every time you're together yet say you've never made out? Or is one of you trans or what-?"_

_"It- it's complicated. Basically, our relationship is entirely sexual. We don't-"_

_"Anyways-"_

_"Oh, right. Ahem, never have I ever- flirted with someone who didn't know what I was trying to do."_

_Amami, Momota, Iruma, and Ouma himself drank, causing Amami to protest._

_"You can't drink to your own!"_

_"Ugh jeez Amami-kun, I'm just trying to get wasted. What's up your ass? Oh wait, don't answer that, Saihara-chan is."_

_Shuichi went bright red, pulling his hat over his face._

_"Who was it, anyways?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"The person you were flirting with- who was it?"_

_"Saihara-chan, of course!"_

-

" And you started sucking on my fingers, and it was kind of erotic and at the same time _really fucking kinky_ , and-"

"Oh god-" Saihara paled. " I- I used to do that with Ta- Amami-kun. I'm still kinda in shock that I-"

Kokichi shrugged. "Well, it was hot."

A moment where Saihara tries and fails to not drool. He's already red and Kokichi sets aside a small part of his brain purely to appreciate how cute this is.

"Gnh!" Kokichi pulled Saihara forward by his tie. "What if we were to, say, kiss again? Sober this time?"

Saihara blushed even more furiously and met Kokichi's lips with his. As soon as this happened, Kokichi felt something warm course through his veins. His hands knotted in Saihara's hair, probably pulling at the taller boy's scalp but not caring. He moaned into Saihara's mouth, softly but the noise was quite suggestive. 

"Mnh- Ouma-" Kokichi realized, somewhat disconnectedly, that he had grabbed Saihara's tie again. Partly because of how red Saihara had gone. 

"I tried so hard for so long to get you to see me as more than a best friend."

"Mm?"

"I've had a crush on you since before freshman year. Of high school. Why'd it take this long to get to this point?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because for two of those years you were fucking Amami-kun every chance you got?"

”Well yes but- you said, while we were playing never have I ever- you said you'd flirted with me before."

"Saihara-chan, I flirt with you a lot."

-

_"Hey, Keebo-kun."_

_"Saihara-kun." The blonde looked slightly annoyed, but then, he always looked like that, didn't he?_

_Shuichi, after a bit of internal debate, sat next to Keebo on the couch where all of their friends had gathered. By some miracle, his head ended up on the other boy's shoulder, and he folded up his legs so as to take up as little space as possible. ... And to get as close as possible to Keebo._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Mmh."_

_Keebo rolled his eyes but adjusted his position so Shuichi could sit on his lap._

_"Wh- Saihara-kun, what are you-"_

_Shuichi laughed quietly, or he thought it was quietly, he wasn't sure. He had, without thinking, slipped two of Keebo's fingers into his mouth and started sucking on them. He had done this with Amami before, and he tried not to drool remembering. Just because it had been a horrible idea didn't mean he didn't want it back every day._

_He noted that Keebo wasn't taking his hand back. Hm._

_"...Can I kiss you?"_

_"Wh-" Keebo seemed taken aback by the question. "...Sure."_

_Shuichi grabbed Keebo's jaw and pressed their lips together in one fluid motion. He pushed Keebo up against the arm of the couch, flushing redder as the blonde's hands tangled up in his hair, pulling at it. He moaned into Keebo's mouth, reaching for anything to deepen the kiss, discarding Keebo's hat and wondering vaguely where his had gone._

_"Mmh-"_

_Keebo broke off the kiss, leaving Shuichi red, drooling, and panting for breath._

_Neither of them got much sleep that night._

_-_

"Ouma-kun- if you want to leave, you can. We can pretend nothing happened and just be friends- please. I don't want to lose you because I was a drunk idiot."

"Saihara-chan- fuck it, Shuichi- you are a drunk idiot, but I'm not going to hold that against you. If you really want to be friends, we can, but-"

He looked at Saihara in that moment, still red, Kokichi's fingers in his mouth, giving him a _look_ like nothing had changed, like they were still hanging out in his apartment, like they had never kissed. Another audible _fuck it,_ they could sort this out later. 

"Unghhhh-" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hrcjkfjlnbffd I'm so sorry, I literally have no excuses  
> Why  
> Why did I do this  
> But anyways, watch as the aro tries and fails to describe romantic attraction  
> (Also sorry if I screwed up with the honorifics I um)  
> (And uh the finger kink is uh- don't ask)  
> Also: Context because I'm pretty sure this is a whole au thingy:  
> \- Keebo is human  
> \- Saihara, Akamatsu, Komahina, and probably other characters not sure, live in one huge apartment, they split the rent  
> \- This is set... Sometime in college? Idk
> 
> Anyways I'm going to go draw pregame Kiiruma now
> 
> (Shit I rated this teen and up right)


End file.
